


Life After Retirement

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Bickering, Drunkenness, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Fluff, Hangover, Harry Burns Shit, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Humor, Life After Kingsman, M/M, Marriage, Merlin Really Retires, Merlin is a Little Shit, Not Canon Compliant, Old Married Couple, Retirement, Smut, Vacation, older!merwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After almost five decades, Merlin retires his position as head Quartermaster of Kingsman.Kicking it off with a vacation given to him by Eggsy, Merlin settles into civilian life.A drunken night with Harry turns into them signing up for something unexpected.





	Life After Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



> This all came about from having a conversation with, mang_o, about my own headcanons and what it would be like if Merlin really retired. I thoroughly blame, mang_o for this beast. Getting me talking about older!merwin really leads to dangerous ventures. One thing lead to another and somehow a fic over 12K was written. I'm basically powerless against this pair and once I get started on an idea, it naturally explodes.
> 
> So anyhow, gifting this to mang_o. All thanks to you, this is a thing.  
> I hope you all can enjoy.
> 
> Much Love <3 xoxo

Surrounded. It wasn’t a situation Merlin had ever thought he’d find himself in. Making it to seventy-five, and on the day of his retirement, he was trapped. Why wasn’t his husband helping him, he wondered to himself. Perhaps Kingsman was under attack, but that was absurd; he would have seen that. No weapons on his person, but he did have a knife under his desk. Feeling the cool metal against his palm. Frowning to himself when he came up empty.

Merlin was staring his captors in the eyes trying to remember if he had misplaced it. There were only three of them and he may actually be able to fight his way out. Turning his gaze to the one, his eyes begging for mercy. And then it went dark. Of all of the times to be ambushed at his desk. He was forced up with the pillowcase taught over his face. “Ye are a bunch of traitors,” It didn’t come out as venomous as he had desired.

Percival helped Harry guide Merlin out and through the halls of HQ, “It’s easier if you come quietly, Hamish.” It was Harry's voice.

Listening to their footfalls echoing through the halls. He counted to himself knowing exactly how many steps it’d take to pass Arthur’s office. Rounding a corner, he knew they were just 6 steps from the doors. It really shouldn’t have been as easy as it was. But Merlin figured they weren’t expecting him to throw himself against the wall. Disrobing his face, Merlin locked himself behind Arthur’s door. Back against the wood, Merlin saw him stand gracefully. There was a small smile playing on the lips he had kissed thousands...millions of times over the decades.

“I hope you didn’t hurt anyone,” Eggsy’s voice full of amusement advancing his husband. Hands gently holding his husband’s face.

“They’ll be fine,” Merlin was hopeful. Neither man was as young as they used to be and to be fair he wasn’t either. Their lips met briefly and Eggsy shook his head giving a click of his tongue in disapproval.

“Ruining it all,” Eggsy’s breath tickled over Merlin’s mouth. “Honest, can’t do anything proper for you.”

“What is so proper about kidnapping the Quartermaster on their last day?”

Eggsy reached for the fabric, that Merlin still held, with a sly smile in place, “Just come quietly, yeah?”

Not helping himself, Merlin smiled at his husband. A hand running through the thick grey-brown waves on Eggsy’s head, “Okay.” He was terrible at denying the man he loved anything. And even weaker against the bright smile that lit up Eggsy’s face just then. He sighed as his eyesight was once more taken from him. Allowing the one and only person he trusted more than anyone else to guide him.

“You two alright?” Merlin heard Eggsy ask and there were a few grunts and cracks of limbs coming from two of his good friends. His hands securely behind him, both in Eggsy’s grasp.

“Fine,” Harry grumbled. “Almost lost my eye patch,” He snuffed.

“Ye have a dozen of them,” Merlin tossed in the direction he thought Harry should be standing. There was someone close to his ear, the heat of their breathing seeping through the cover.

“Behave, love. Naughty husband’s don’t get rewards for being arses,” Eggsy threatened lightly.

Leaning slightly into the body next to him, “Aye, Arthur.” Merlin went without another word. And with every step, he knew where they were going. It was pointless to have him blindfolded at this point. How did he not figure it out sooner? Merlin knew and saw everything.

Eggsy could feel the way his husband’s muscles tightened with anticipation for what was coming next. He was aware that Merlin had figured out what this was. It wasn’t often he could pull the rug out from under his husband. Entering through the doors, Eggsy gave Merlin his sight back and the large crowd all shouted, “Surprise.” In unison.

“Eggsy,” Merlin had intended for it to sound accusing and it came out as a strangled whisper. Awestruck that his husband was able to put together a surprise retirement party for him, “How?”

Giving a shrug, “A little help from those who have known you just a little longer than me.” Eggsy observed his husband’s eyes crinkle with his smile, “Sorry, but not sorry.”

“I’m glad ye’re not sorry,” Merlin gave him a rough kiss, ignoring the hooting and hollering in the background.

*

Everyone he knew was there, well everyone still living. Merlin had enjoyed spending time with previous agents that he had worked so closely within the years that had passed. He sat with Harry, Percival, and Bors. No matter how many other men replaced their code-names, Merlin would still refer to them that way. It was hard to break habits that had years to settle in.

“Really, you had to toss them against the wall?” Bors was laughing. He was a bigger burly man, who once had thick black hair and now had white thinning hair.

“I dinnae know what was going on,” Merlin downed the rest of his scotch and caught the eye of his husband. Giving a grin when Eggsy winked at him.

“How on earth did you know we were passing Eggsy’s office?” Harry had wanted to know this since it had happened.

“Counted the steps,” When they all looked at him puzzled, he continued. “We have worked here how long? I know how many steps it takes to get from my office to any of the others at HQ. And to the bullet train, so on and so forth.”

“Fucking Christ,” Percival laughed. “Here’s to the best Quartermaster Kingsman has ever seen,” Raising his vodka and club soda the rest of the men followed suit. The sound of glasses clinking together and they all drank to Merlin.

Emotion tightened in his throat, Merlin didn’t want to retire. Not really, but he knew it was time. When you could take a nap or two in between missions, he knew his time came to pass the torch. And he really wasn’t so sorry to be giving it over to one of the best on his staff. His second.

Mordred was perfect for the job and would do the agency a good service. It helped that Eggsy was already familiar with the other handler. From past experience, Merlin knew how difficult it could be to get used to a new Arthur or handler.

He smiled wistfully at the man across the room and saluted his glass to him and Mordred did the same, “Aye, Mordred will do a fine job.” Merlin was sure of it.

“The kid has been working alongside you for almost two decades, I’m sure he’ll do well,” Bors nodded in agreement. Though Mordred had long since been a kid.

Feeling the soft touch upon his shoulders, Merlin pressed further against them as careful fingers massaged his sore spots, “You gentlemen enjoying yourself?” Eggsy inquired and dropped a chaste kiss to the top of Merlin’s head.

Grabbing the hands on him, Merlin tugged them around his neck and ran a palm along the exposed skin. The weight of Eggsy’s chin resting on his head, “It’s wonderful, Eggsy.” Merlin thumbed over the back of Eggsy’s hand and brought it up for a kiss.

“Couldn’t have done it without these three,” Eggsy eyed them all.

Closing his eyes, Merlin chuckled, “Would be the only way to get one over on me.”

“I was beginning to wonder if you would question how many times I was going to come in for sniper practice, considering I’m semi-retired now,” Percival smirked.

“Ye always liked to keep yer skills sharp,” He let go as Eggsy took the seat beside him. Resting his hand on his husband’s thigh.

“I was frequenting the estate more so than I usually do,” Harry added. “I know I come often, but not that often.”

Merlin really didn’t have an answer for that and maybe his observations were slipping, “Eggsy said something about ye helping him out in the office.” Scrunching his face as it dawned on him, “But ye would nae need any help,” Turning he saw the comical expression on his husband’s face. “Ye’ve been doing this five years now,” Squinting his eyes affectionately at Eggsy as he gave Merlin a peck.

“Did you really think I’d let you go without a proper farewell, love?” And he tilted his head in a way that Merlin often did.

But he really didn’t want to go, Merlin left unsaid. He didn’t have time to say more when they brought out a cake too grand for his taste.

It was well past midnight by the time they had stumbled up to the private rooms at HQ. Merlin was supported against Eggsy. Having had one too many glasses of scotch, and really, he shouldn’t have let Harry pour the drinks. Being deposited on the bed, he lay there watching the light above him spin for a moment. Merlin heaved himself into a sitting position as his husband began to undress him.

“Wanna have some fun?” Spreading his legs widely. Which made it all the more difficult for his husband to remove his trousers.

“Don’t know if you’ll be able to do anything,” Eggsy continued his work and had Merlin down to his briefs.

Propped on his elbows, Merlin watched Eggsy remove his suit, “Is it possible ye look lovelier as the years pass?” Enjoying the way the blush covered Eggsy’s cheeks and spread down his neck. Merlin knew there’d be a wonderful color on his husband’s fair skin.

Butterflies filled his stomach. Even after years together, Merlin still had that effect on him, “You are drunk,” Eggsy reminded him.

“I still have eyes. I can see how handsome my husband is,” Standing he stumbled and Eggsy caught him. Causing Merlin to giggle uncontrollably, he was truly pissed.

“Easy there. Don’t want you to break anything.”

Merlin pouted just a little as Eggsy eased him back onto the bed, “If I were sober, I might give ye shite for implying I am old.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and stood back, “You want this?” He asked seductively and made of show of unbuttoning his dress shirt. Despite his claims that Merlin was too intoxicated to perform, Eggsy saw the bulge of his husband’s boxers begin to grow.

It was slow, but soon enough Merlin was almost all the way hard. Giving himself a few strokes through the fabric as Eggsy continued his sultry movements while undressing. Merlin licked his lips clocking his husband’s body. The way his hips rotated slightly as Eggsy very deliberately slid the trousers off leisurely. He was breathing heavily just gazing at Eggsy, “Come here.” Merlin beckoned with his chin.

Kicking his pile of clothes to the side, Eggsy sauntered over crawling onto the bed. His movements were smooth and lethal like a panther in the jungle stalking its prey. Catching his lips in a tender kiss, Eggsy reached over for the lube in the bedside drawer, “I don’t know about you, but I think you are lovelier with age.” Peppering kisses from Merlin’s mouth down the heated skin.

Eggsy made sure to run his tongue along his husband’s body, swirling and flicking it over each nipple on his way down. Appreciating the soft sounds coming from Merlin. Snatching the band of his boxer between his teeth, Eggsy dragged them off revealing Merlin’s half hard cock. Sitting up, Eggsy discarded them across the room not caring where they fell. He guided Merlin’s legs further apart and enjoyed the way he looked. Smoothing palms over the velvety skin of Merlin’s thighs, “So fucking gorgeous.” He whispered and indulged himself in another kiss and slipped his tongue between Merlin’s lips.

Moaning into his husband’s mouth, Merlin matched Eggsy’s dance of the tongue easily, deepening the kiss. It became hot and needy, “Want ye.” Eyes heavy with desire, as he extended his neck feeling the searing tingle Eggsy’s kisses left.

“Whatever you want, babe. You got it,” Eggsy laved over the length of Merlin’s cock. A few more and it was almost completely hard. Reaching down Eggsy pulled himself to thickness and took Merlin in his mouth. Coming up, Eggsy licked the slit causing a hiss from his husband. He slicked up two fingers and probed at the tight muscle of his husband’s arse. Eggsy took Merlin again and began to work him open.

His head was swimming with the arousal. A sensation of yearning burning deep in his groin. Merlin began to pant as Eggsy finished preparing him. If his husband gave just a few more sucks he’d be spilling over the edge, “Eggsy.”

Coming off with a sound pop once Merlin was good and ready to take him, “I’ve got you, babe.” Eggsy promised positioning himself in between his husband’s thighs. Palms grazing over the skin of hips, Eggsy gave a gentle squeeze. He eased in carefully. It had been a while since Merlin was on the receiving end of things. Rocking his hips at a steady pace enjoying the warmth surrounding his cock while inside his husband.

Merlin wanted to kiss him. Rising to meet Eggsy, Merlin fell back with a breathless laugh. Head spinning, Merlin sighed when his husband came to him. He lifted his legs slightly to wrap around the back of Eggsy’s knees. Merlin took his cock in his hands and gradually began to stroke himself. He began thumbing over the tip feeling his orgasm come to a head. Spilling over his abdomen and hand. Merlin reached with the other to cup Eggsy’s cheek and kiss him again.

Eggsy moaned into the kiss as his orgasm shook through him. Body shuddering as he gave a few more rocks, filling Merlin with his come. He rested his forehead against Merlins. Their breathing fast and hard. He waited until it slowed and returned to normal. Looking fondly down at his husband, Eggsy smiled, “I love you.” He whispered against his ear.

Merlin’s quiet snores filled the space. Careful to not disturb his husband, Eggsy wet a flannel and cleaned them both. He was able to situate Merlin under the covers and climb in beside him.

*

“Thailand?” Merlin quirked a brow fastening his seat belt on the private jet.

“Rated well for couples and people just wanting to relax,” Eggsy gave him a kiss before settling into his own seat.

He knew he wasn’t forgetting an anniversary. They had just celebrated 25 years of marriage, “There’s nothing I’m missing, correct?” Merlin took in Eggsy’s lax posture. He looked magnificent in his coral button down short sleeve and tan shorts. The color of his top went well with his greying hair. Despite the temperature in London, they had changed on the plane before take off. He was informed by Eggsy that they would need to be in cooler clothing.

“Nope,” Eggsy got comfortable and began to work from his tablet as the pilot informed them overhead of their departure.

Merlin popped in some earbuds and decided to watch some movies he had been meaning to see since retirement. They had a long flight ahead of them.

*

Landing almost 14 hours later, “This place is amazing,” Merlin breathed as they entered the foyer of W Koh Samui. He heard Eggsy speaking in Thai, even though he was certain they spoke English as well. Wondering idly how long he had been brushing up on the language. From Merlin’s understanding, they’d be staying in a room called: Wow Ocean Haven.

Words were failing him as they walked through the space. It was all sleek greens and browns that decorated the furniture and decor of the room. The living area was spacious, windows made up the back wall. They were facing the ocean. Just 20 feet away from their hotel they would touch the sand. He felt Eggsy beside him, “Are ye sure I didn’t miss our anniversary?”

“I’m sure,” Eggsy snaked an arm around Merlin’s waist. “Beautiful isn’t it?” Resting his head against Merlin’s shoulder.

“Aye,” And beautiful didn’t cover it. He watched the waves ripple onto the beach. Tranquility surrounding him, “What is all this for?” Merlin waved a hand around them.

“Just because,” Eggsy moved away, taking their belongings into their bedroom for the next 10 days.

Following behind him, “Just because.” He repeated his husband’s words as his breath was taken from him once more. Their king sized bed faced out revealing the same view of the beach, sliding glass doors opening to two lawn chairs that sat on the beach. It wasn’t even fair to call them that and they were just a few feet from the ocean’s edge.

“Mhm.”

Despite it being light out, Eggsy found a remote and the room darkening shades obscured their view. Within seconds, it seemed as though it were nighttime, “Figured we’d get some rest. I don’t know about you, but I am so knackered.”

All Merlin could do was gaze at Eggsy as he was now just in his briefs to sleep and he had a thought. No wonder they called they room Wow Ocean Haven. There was no other way to describe it besides “wow” and they were surrounded by the sea.

Slipping under the sheet and duvet, “Coming to join me?” Eggsy questioned, pulling back the other side offering for his husband to follow.

“Aye,” Merlin felt as though there wouldn’t be much talking this trip. Getting in behind his husband, Merlin breathed in Eggsy’s hair and brought his cheek to Eggsy’s, arms wrapped securely around him.

Spending the first 24 hours of their trip in bed sleeping on and off while ordering room service, it wasn’t until the second full day there that they actually made it farther than their room and the loo. Eggsy was seated out back, the salty breeze wisping his sleep-tousled hair around. He left Merlin to rest some more and went ahead to order breakfast. It was pretty secluded, no one in sight as he took in the sounds of the palm trees rustling in the wind. Smiling as slow fingers combed over his head.

“Woke and ye weren’t there,” Merlin’s brogue thicker in the morning.

He took one of the hands and kissed Merlin’s palm, “Wasn’t tired anymore.” Eggsy stood when Merlin tugged on his arm. Their lips met with a sweet kiss, “Rest well?”

“Mm,” Merlin hummed taking a seat and pulling Eggsy into his lap. He was enjoying the closeness. Deciding to overindulge in his new freedom and ability to be able to just hold Eggsy close, “Ye haven’t been up long.” It wasn't a question as he observed the added lines from a pillow against Eggsy’s face.

Smoothing his palm over Merlin’s soft head, “Just about ten minutes.” He promised.

“Are we ordering breakfast in?”

“Already taken care of,” Eggsy kissed his temple and cupped his cheek, thumb grazing over the soft wrinkles on Merlin’s face. Eyes searching the hazel ones looking back at him.

“What?” Merlin smiled at the way Eggsy was looking at him. It was the kind that made his heart throb. Where he could see right into the soul of the man he married. And what a pure sight it was, his Eggsy was the most caring person he had ever met.

“I just really love you,” Eggsy said and closed the space between them again. There was no other place he’d rather be than right there. Seated upon his husband’s lap, “Is it selfish of me to say that I’m glad you’re retired?” Another slow kiss, “Because I get you all to myself now.” More tender kisses.

“A wee bit selfish,” Merlin gave a small kiss to Eggsy’s nose. “But I am a greedy man. Want ye all to myself.”

“I am no one else's, Hamish. Just yours. You had me years ago and it won’t change,” Eggsy assured him.

Covering his hand over Eggsy’s that still held his face, “I’m so lucky.” And before Eggsy could argue that he was the lucky one, Merlin hushed him with his mouth over Eggsy’s. It was easy to distract his husband with intimacy. Merlin didn’t let Eggsy off of him as he fed his husband breakfast. He knew this trip was for him, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to spoil the love of his life. Always aware of how caring Eggsy truly was.

“Wanna take a dip in the pool?” Eggsy asked after they had finished. “It’s private, we could...you know,” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Really, Merlin shouldn’t be surprised that his husband was so cheeky, even at fifty. His husband acted as if he were still in his twenties. Merlin didn’t mind. It kept him fit enough and younger than his years. The implication to skinny dip had Merlin’s face pulling into a large grin.

“Ye just want an excuse to run around naked,” He chuckled.

“I could if I wanted to,” Eggsy raised his nose. “It is private here. And,” He brought his lips close to Merlin’s ear. “I quite like the thought of seeing your skin the entire time,” whispering low, Eggsy nipped Merlin’s earlobe.

A shiver ran through him, “Frisky, aren’t we?”

“I may have brought your little blue pills along with me,” Eggsy rose gracefully and backed away facing Merlin. “Come on, love. Been waiting to get you alone like this for years.”

“Always the impatient sort,” Merlin accused, but walked after his husband.

Popping his head around the doorframe, “If I were so impatient, I would have begged you to retire long ago.”

Swatting Eggsy’s arse playfully, Merlin sank along with him into the cool water.

*

Merlin turned on his chair watching the way the sun caught the beads of water on Eggsy’s chest. He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep. Harder to tell as he was trained to be able to create the illusion. Reaching up, Merlin ran a long finger down Eggsy’s chest catching the moisture as he went. Sliding them over the muscles that had become a little softer over the years. He could see the goosebumps begin to form beneath his touch, “I know ye are awake.” His husband’s complexion was just beginning to golden. The sun lightening his hair, Merlin thought Eggsy looked lovely.

Keeping his eyes shut, Eggsy grinned. Feeling the hand wander down to his swim shorts. His husband was a new person since they had arrived four days ago. Completely at ease. It was wonderful to watch Merlin indulge himself and let go. So many years Eggsy watched his husband make sacrifices. Not just for the agency, but for their marriage as well. That’s why Eggsy wanted to give something back to the man he loved for so long. Catching the hand in his grasp, Eggsy settled it over his heart.

“No fun this afternoon?” The doubt thick on his tongue as Merlin observed Eggsy’s blue-green eyes lazily open. With his free hand, Merlin ran his index finger over Eggsy’s soft skin. He traced the laugh lines there, touched his crows feet that deepened with a smile.

“Vacation suits you,” Eggsy murmured relishing in the soft touches. Inclining his face and Merlin caressed his cheek.

“Aye, ye as well. I like the golden tone on yer skin. Compliments the silver in yer hair,” Merlin moved to feel the silk of Eggsy’s hair between his fingers. He listened to Eggsy hum with contentment.

The serene sounds of the waves rippling just a few feet from them coupled with their easy breathing and Merlin’s soft caresses easily put Eggsy to sleep. It was the kind of sleep where you could still listen to the resonance around you and be just aware enough to have a vague understanding of what was going on. He could hear the gentle creak of Merlin’s body shifting. There was a moment where Merlin’s hands left his body, but they quickly returned back. He felt them go through his thick hair. Occasionally scratching across his scalp in their quest through the mess atop his head.

Merlin watched his husband’s face relax completely as he dozed off. Knowing that Eggsy wasn’t fully into his slumber right away, he reveled in the feel of Eggsy. It was easy for Merlin to get lost gazing at his husband. Thinking back on times that all he had was a memory of their days together. Instances where Eggsy would be gone for weeks on end and Merlin craved to have the body of the person he married next to him. But he was thankful those days were behind them. Because once Eggsy took over as Arthur, Merlin didn’t want for that closeness anymore. And perhaps this would be the best part of retirement, getting to spend every free moment with the love of his life.

*

Not realizing he must have fallen asleep, Merlin woke to the sensation of velvety lips all over his chest and torso. Cracking an eye, he saw Eggsy leaning over making his way up to his throat and chin. A slow smile forming on his husband’s lips.

“Come swim with me,” Eggsy breathed over his face.

He wondered how someone could be so beautiful inside and out. Merlin was convinced Eggsy was an angel sent down from heaven. It was the moments like these that made every argument, disagreement, and hardship worth it. Though the bad times were waning and the good becoming more frequent, Merlin didn’t regret a single day of their lives together. He caught Eggsy’s face in his palm and thumbed over his cheekbone. His husband’s eyes alight with desire and adoration. Merlin met him halfway to close the space between them; warm lips meeting his. Allowing Eggsy to help him up, Merlin kept his hand clasped with his husband’s as they made the short journey to the water's edge.

They were in up to their chests. Eggsy had his arms secured around Merlin’s neck. Looking out in the distance you could just see people. Not close enough for Eggsy and Merlin to be disturbed. He was quite proud that he had found such a remote location for them to enjoy. He felt his husband’s grasp wonder down to his arse and rest there.

“Wish we didn’t have to leave here,” Merlin said squinting his eyes against the sun shining down on them.

“It is a lovely place,” Eggsy murmured. It had been ages since he was so relaxed and untroubled, “We could always take a vacation once a year. Now you’re retired it’d be easier.”

“What about yer station?”

“Please,” Eggsy scoffed. “Harry used to go away at least once a year. And if needed they could get a hold of me in an emergency. Besides, Rox has it covered right now.”

Merlin hummed swimming out a little farther, keeping his hold on Eggsy knowing it would be harder for him to keep his head above the water. It was just up to his collarbone and not that Eggsy couldn’t tread, but Merlin was savoring the way his husband clung to him.

They stayed out for a while longer. Not really paying attention to the time or what was happening around them. It wasn’t until both of their stomachs were rumbling from the need to be fueled did they get out. Staying out on the back porch of their room, a spread of finger foods was brought out. And just like the other morning, Eggsy was seated in Merlin’s lap, but it was his turn to feed him. There were kisses shared in between. They didn’t do much talking, just let their eyes speak for them. The way their hands ghosted over now dry skin left tingling sensations all over their bodies.

*

Most days were spent that way. Sleeping in until they felt like crawling out, and some days they didn’t get out of the bed until late afternoon. Out on the beach until the sun was setting and late night dinners under the stars. Neither of them wanted to leave.

“We should have come here for our honeymoon,” Eggsy mused later in the night. Stars twinkling above them. They were seated around a small fire; Eggsy’s back against Merlin’s chest on the couch outside. He sighed happily as the cool salty breeze billowed around them.

“Aye, but we went to Brazil instead,” Merlin recalled.

Eggsy gently slipped his hand over Merlin’s silky arm. The amount of moisturizer, sunscreen, and body scrubs they were using here had made his husband’s skin soft as ever.

“And then I got pulled into a mission from there,” Eggsy remembered only having two days with his husband and one of them was spent sleeping from jetlag. It really didn’t seem fair that a quarter of a century later they could appreciate each other in this light. A firm press of his husband’s lips against his temple.

“I know,” He whispered and tightened his hold around Eggsy’s shoulders. “Cannae believe it’s our last night.”

Taking Merlin’s left hand in his, Eggsy intertwined their fingers and rubbed against the cool metal of his husband’s wedding band, “Was this a good way to kick off your retirement?” He hadn’t asked Merlin the entire time they had been there. Eggsy was hoping to dissolve any stress left from the agency out of his husband.

“It was. Ye are far too good to me, Eggsy,” Merlin nuzzled his nose into Eggsy’s hair, scrunching against the way it tickled his nose.

“No,” Eggsy disagreed. “Can’t be too good to someone who deserves it,” Twisting to face his husband, Eggsy scooted up just a bit so he was just inches from Merlin.

“I’m going to miss this,” Merlin kissed him sweetly.

“Well,” Eggsy said lowly. “Not like we can’t come back.”

A slow shake of his head, “That is dinnae what I meant.” Merlin watched the way Eggsy’s brow came together in a frown, “I’ll miss this.” He gestured by running his palm along Eggsy’s bare back.

A pleasurable shiver ran through him, “You’ll be home to have your way with me every day now.”

“But ye won’t be,” Merlin accused voice just a whisper in the wind with the confession.

His heart throbbed, “I know.” Eggsy lay flush against Merlin, “But,” He said quietly. “I’ll be home every night. And,” Pausing to softly grab Merlin’s face and kiss him with fervency. “Maybe,” He breathed close to his mouth. “You could come visit me at the estate and we can make our own fun.”

Merlin’s face lit up with a grand smile, “Always so cheeky, Mr. McTavish.”

“Only for you,” Eggsy promised.

*

Merlin was seated in their living room. He had finally gotten through the twentieth book he had set out to read. They had been home from Thailand for five days, Mr. Jingles was seated comfortably in his lap. The black cat purring with its pleasure to have his master home. He idly rubbed behind the feline's ears while clicking through the horrid daytime telly. The sounds of the house settling were unnerving, to say the least. He had made a promise to his husband to stay home and rest up.

Not sure how much more rest he could take after the ten-day stay in Thailand. His husband knew how to unwind him. Merlin was grateful to be home, but he was absolutely bored out of his mind. He wondered what Harry did for fun. Deciding to give him a call, Merlin dialed.

_“Hamish! How’s retirement treating you? Needing a walker yet?”_

Rolling his eyes, “Nice to hear from ye too. Retirement is…” He left the statement hanging as Harry chuckled on the other line.

_“Michael was quite done with me by the third week. I would go visit him at the office, well when he wasn’t on a mission. It’s hard to fill the days when you’re so used to running around or in your case, making sure others stay alive.”_

“I was going to see if Eggsy wanted some company, but he’d have my hide if I went there every day.”

_“Since when are you afraid of your husband?”_

“I am nae afraid of him, Harry. It’s just now I’m home all of the time and it’s not like I can bury in my work to get away if I irritate him,” Merlin would have to come up with other ways to go about distracting himself when Eggsy was angry at him. “I could pop over and check on Mordred...erm Merlin,” He frowned to himself.

_“Doesn’t really get much easier with the names. Even though he’s been Arthur for five years, I always slip up at home and call him Galahad.”_

“Talk about the agency much still?”

 _“Husband still only semi-retired. I don’t know_ why, _I told him to putter about the flat with me so I’m not bored,”_ Harry grumbled.

Merlin chuckled in amusement, “That boring?”

_“It can be. Some days are better than others. I was taking up a creative writing course during the first year. That was dreadful, but then I decided to immerse myself in books on butterflies. I also began to collect more and place them in shadow boxes. Michael complains, says our home looks like a tomb for butterflies.”_

“Ye are a strange bastard, Harry. The only one I know that collects dead insects and stuffs their dog.”

_“Sod off, Hamish.”_

“I have plans to bake a lasagna this evening, why don’t you and Michael come over. We’ll leave the boys to play and we can contemplate what I am going to do during my retirement.”

 _“I’m bringing_ gin _since I know you fuddy-duddies don’t have any.”_

“Scotch is better, and Eggsy quite enjoys his Jack and coke,” He scrunched his face against the thought. “Horrid stuff. His taste in liquor is truly appalling. My da would roll in his grave if I touched whiskey.”

 _“You did marry him,”_ Harry reminded him.

“I did say his taste in liquor was appalling, not taste in men,” Merlin turned the telly to a baking show.

_“You are a conceited man.”_

“No more than you are. Be here around six.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

Merlin could hear the salute Harry was giving him and hung up. He situated himself in a lying position with Mr. Jingles on his chest. Already having prepared everything for dinner, Merlin figured he had earned himself a nap.

*

The weight of lips against his was what woke him up. Gazing up at the blue-green eyes staring down at him, “Hi.” Merlin stretched a bit listening to the crack of his back.

“Sleep well?” Eggsy stepped back to allow his husband space to sit up, “You and Mr. Jingles were sawing wood when I came in.” His smile subdued as Merlin frowned at him.

“I dinnae snore,” Standing stiffly. Tomorrow he’d nap in their bed. The couch was not as supportive of his old limbs.

“Sure,” Eggsy nodded looking through the mail.

Merlin observed that Eggsy had discarded his suit jacket and his robins egg blue dress shirt sleeves rolled to reveal the still golden skin of his forearms, “How long ye been home?” Looking at the time.

“Not long,” He said reading over an invitation they were sent. Following Merlin into the kitchen, “Birthday invite.” He announced placing it on the front of the fridge, “That looks great.” Eggsy said over Merlin’s shoulder.

“Invited Harry and Michael over,” Merlin informed him and set the timer on the oven. “An invite for what?” He asked smoothing his hands over the dark grey trousers of his husband’s arse.

“Ethan’s third birthday party,” Eggsy explained.

“Ah,” Merlin kissed him. “A kids party,” wrinkling his nose some.

“Daisy would be hurt if we didn’t go.”

“Aye, I know. I wouldn’t do that to the lass,” Merlin let his hand glide over Eggsy turning to put on the kettle.

“Besides,” Eggsy hopped on the counter. “Kids would be upset that their favorite uncle wasn’t there,” He smiled at the sideways glance Merlin gave him. “Uncle Hammy,” Eggsy chuckled when the dishrag swatted him.

“I dinnae know why that stuck and uncle Egg didn’t,” Merlin was trying to teach Daisy’s kids to call Eggsy, Egg, ever since they could talk. But only the ridiculous nickname that his husband had started stuck.

“Aw, babe. It’s cute,” he was going to add more when the doorbell rang and voices filled the space.

“Are you two decent?” Harry called out with his one eye closed, “I don’t want to see Hamish’s old arse.”

Percival removed his hand, “Harry, they’re fully clothed.” He walked all the way in and handed off a cake for dessert.

“We dinnae have sex all through the house like ye do, Harry,” Merlin placed the offered sweet aside.

Eggsy bit his lip to refrain from commenting on the matter. They didn’t need to know the whole flat has had a naked body on it at one point or another. He took Percival into the other room to pour some drinks and left the other two alone.

“Smells good in here,” Harry sniffed the air. “You look well rested. Was your vacation good?”

“Aye, it was,” Merlin watched through the archway as Eggsy moved around. He wouldn’t tire of looking at his husband.

“I think this retirement has made you soft,” Harry followed his gaze. “You’re staring at him like he hung the moon.”

He narrowed his eyes at his friend, “I always thought of Eggsy that way. And I am nae soft. Only really been fully retired just a month.” Merlin accepted the drink his husband brought him and gave a swift kiss.

Dinner passed with easy conversation amongst good friends. Retiring to the sitting room, Merlin put on some music in the background. He was feeling rather loose from the effects of the alcohol consumed before and during dinner. And dammit, Eggsy had just handed him another. He knew Harry could keep up with this and wondered how the man’s liver wasn’t stone yet. A slow song began to play, Merlin recognized the soft croon of Etta James ‘At Last’.

He stood and pulled Eggsy along with him, “Wanna dance?” Merlin inquired beginning to sway to the slow melody.

Eggsy’s eyes danced with amusement, “Always.” He assured his husband and began to lead him as Merlin was just a tad too pissed. Noticing Harry and Percival beside them. Heart swelling with love for the man in his arms. Eggsy was aware of the time and had to be at HQ in an hour. Cupping Merlin's cheek, “Have to go soon.” He said reluctantly.

Merlin pouted and gave Eggsy a kiss, “I hate that ye work.” He hadn’t been away from the agency long, but he was already wishing Eggsy would stay with him, “Retire with me.”

Chuckling in Merlin’s ear, “Babe.”

“I know,” He sighed resigned. Merlin knew Eggsy wouldn’t, not yet at least. He truly couldn’t blame him either, Merlin wasn’t sure he’d retire at fifty. Honestly, he didn’t want to at his age now.

The song finished off and Merlin gave him another slow kiss, “When ye come back I want to dance with ye some more.”

“Okay,” Eggsy stole another kiss. “Ready?” He asked Percival.

“Where are you going?” Harry slurred trying to stop his husband from leaving.

“I told you, darling. Round Table meeting tonight, that’s why I haven’t had much to drink.” A quick peck on his husband's lips, “Be back for you soon, I love you.”

Harry flopped down on the couch with a huff polishing off his martini, “Now what?”

Merlin brought out fresh drinks and sat beside his friend, “We can browse the telly?” He suggested.

“No,” Harry turned to face Merlin. “What are we to do with you in your new found freedom? Our men have work and now we’re left to become fat house husbands. Never thought I’d say those words,” Harry scrunched his face.

“I never thought I’d say I was retired, and not just semi-retired, but retired,” The weight of his words sank in his stomach like a brick. “Makes me feel old,” Merlin said regretfully.

“Hamish,” Harry said slowly. “You are old.”

Merlin smacked his chest, “Ye’re three years older than I am, and been out of the agency for five years. Now is not the time to throw stones in glass houses.”

“I look younger,” Harry tossed back.

“Sod off, ye do not!”

“I might,” He snuffed lifting his nose in the air like the peacock that he was.

“Coloring ye hair does not make the wrinkles any less prominent.”

Harry gasped in horror, “Hamish, I am hurt.” But his face still pulled into a smile.

They sat there for a moment just allowing the music to envelop them. Merlin’s bones felt liquified from his drink. He had received a text from his husband stating they’d be another hour at least. Merlin tossed his head back against the couch in boredom, “Said they’d be another hour.”

“Mm,” Harry hummed. “Let’s sign up for a book club.”

Lifting to meet Harry’s gaze, noticing the brown eyes were glossy, “What are we? Seventy-year-old women.”

“We are in our seventies.”

“I am aware,” Merlin grumbled. “Nae, Harry. I just spent the last week reading.” He turned the telly on and a baking show played before them. He went to turn it when Harry stopped his hand, “What?” Merlin asked, “Ye have the munchies now?”

“No,” Harry said staring at the screen. “Let’s take baking classes!” He hopped up which caused Merlin to jump.

“Ye have a desire to become a baker all of a sudden?” Merlin held his hand over his heart as it beat wildly, “Ye cannae be scaring me like that. I did have a heart attack years ago.”

Harry waved his hand in the air, “I know that. You’ve been right since, besides you need a decent heart to keep up with Eggsy.”

“Don’t be a prick,” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Hamish. It will be fun,” Harry was vibrating with excitement and grabbed Merlin’s tablet off of the coffee table. “Let’s see,” He fixed his glasses and looked over the screen. “Michael is right, I need new glasses,” Harry mumbled squinting to see.

“Give that to me,” Merlin snatched it away and found a class that was being held in a week at a nearby bakery. “There,” he said having signed them both up. They both continued to talk about the various items they’d make and Harry poured them more alcohol.

*

He woke with a sharp pain behind his eyes, opening them Merlin quickly shut them, “Ugh.” He moaned out rolling into his pillow. Merlin felt a gentle hand massage his scalp, the pain momentarily dulling. He tried to remember the rest of the night, all he could recall was having one too many scotches after dinner.

“Morning,” Eggsy whispered close to his ear.

The sensation of his husband’s breath tickling his skin, “I’m not dead?” Merlin asked voice muffled.

“Nope.”

Merlin reluctantly shifted to look at Eggsy, eyes alight with humor, “Ye are dressed.” He observed taking in the crisp white linen shirt his husband was wearing.

“It’s noon,” Eggsy informed him. “You were quite gone by the time we got home,” He opened his arms allowing Merlin to cuddle close.

Burrowing his head under Eggsy’s chin, “Next time we don’t let Harry give out cocktails.” He said into the warmth of Eggsy’s neck, “My head feels like it may explode.” The pressure pushing against his skull was making him nauseous. Or maybe that was all the scotch consumption he had and shouldn’t have drunk for a man his age.

“I brought you something,” Eggsy turned just enough to reach the two tablets and water. Helping Merlin with them before his husband returned to his position, “Snuggly today, aren’t we?”

Inhaling the sweet scent of Eggsy’s body wash mixed with the musk of his cologne, “Why aren’t ye at work?” Merlin wondered enjoying the way his skin tingled from Eggsy’s touch on his back.

“It’s Saturday,” Eggsy reminded him.

Lips against his head, “Right.” Merlin nuzzled further into Eggsy, “Staying home all the time, I lose track of the days.”

“It hasn’t been a full month yet,” Eggsy laughed.

“Soon I won’t know my own name anymore,” Merlin sighed mournfully. “Lack of mental stimulation my brain will turn to mush. Ye will have to wipe the drool from my chin and feed me,” Merlin chuckled at the pinch to his arse.

“Don’t be a shite,” Eggsy vibrated with laughter and gave Merlin a soft kiss, “but I would do all of that if I had to,” Eggsy assured him.

“I know,” Merlin kissed the underside of his husband’s jaw. He heard the sounds of Eggsy’s shoes hitting the carpet and soon enough felt his husband intertwine his legs with his own. Between the exhaustion from his hangover and the humming Eggsy was doing, Merlin found sleep again.

*

“If this is what retirement is all about, then Harry is right, I will be a fat house husband soon enough,” Merlin sat up in bed later that night. He was scrolling through his emails on his tablet. He hadn’t moved from the bed all day and Eggsy had stayed with him being his personal cuddle pillow.

Eggsy bit his lip sliding in next to Merlin, “Think you’d look adorable with a little stomach.” He looked away swiftly at the glare his husband gave him.

Yanking down the duvet, “There is already one there!” He pointed to his slight pudge.

Lifting his eyebrows, Eggsy gave him a kiss, “I mean…” He left the statement unfinished.

“I know,” Merlin went back to his reading, “I’m not young anymore.” Desolation seeped out of his voice.

Coming into his husband’s space, Eggsy wrapped his arms around Merlin’s shoulders, “Still the most handsome bloke I’ve ever seen.”

“Ye are just saying that.”

“No,” Eggsy said firmly. “I love you, Hamish. No matter how young or old you are,” He promised and gave him a sound kiss.

“I love ye too,” He smiled and opened an email from Sweeties Bakery. Frowning as he read it over. It was a confirmation for a couples introductory baking course, “Eggsy?”

“Hm?” He peered over his glasses.

“Did we sign up for a baking course?” Merlin was wracking his brain trying to figure out when they had discussed this.

“No, not to my knowledge.”

He continued on through the email and gasped in disbelief at the two names listed for the class, “Oh Jesus.”

“What is it?” Eggsy asked inclining to see what his husband was anxious about. He looked it over and began to laugh settling back into his side, “You…” He was laughing too hard to talk, “Oh my days.” Eggsy put his own tablet down continuing to chuckle.

“It is nae that funny,” Merlin said lowly, “I need to see if Harry got an email as well.” He sent off a text, but knew he wouldn’t get it until the morning.

“It is funny,” Eggsy swiftly wiped away his tears. “You two signed up for a couples baking course!” He returned to his fit of giggles. Once his breathing returned to normal, Eggsy fondly caressed his husband’s soft cheek.

“I’ll have to cancel it,” Merlin said turning in for the night.

Accepting the arms of his husband, Eggsy settled in as the little spoon, “Why would you have to? It could be fun you know and you said yourself you’re bored.” He kissed his husband’s palm and tightened the hold around him, “You could actually enjoy yourself, Hamish. Try it out and see.”

“Alright,” Merlin yawned and rested his cheek against Eggsy’s. Allowing the silence and sounds of their breathing to lull him to sleep.

*

Harry was over for mid-morning tea while their husbands were at HQ. It was beginning to become somewhat of a tradition. He’d either be over or Merlin would walk JB the third over.

Merlin still tried to figure out why Eggsy had picked up the habit of naming all of his pugs JB. Just as Harry called all of his Yorkshire Terrier’s Mr. Pickle or the newest addition, Madam Gherkin. They were out on the back porch. A soft autumn breeze blowing through the yard, ruffling the fallen leaves that Merlin and Eggsy had yet racked for the season. Maybe he’d get to it later, but Merlin wasn’t in a rush to do anything. Most of his life spent rushing to get things done and he found solace in his retirement. He wasn’t expected to do virtually anything, though he made sure dinner was made and the house was well cared for, but other than that it wasn’t like Eggsy expected him to do any specific chores.

“Are we going to go through with this then?” Harry asked looking over his phone where they had received emails confirming their baking class.

Nodding his head, “Aye, Eggsy thinks I might enjoy it.” Giving a shrug he polished off the rest of his cuppa, “Who knows, may get some decent recipes and I can make them at home.”

“Michael is looking forward to what I will learn,” Harry’s husband didn’t hide his pleasure in the aspect that he’d be learning to bake goodies. Though, just like Eggsy, Percival had laughed himself into a fit of hiccups at the prospect that himself and Merlin would be attending a couples baking course.

“It’s tomorrow you know,” Harry said standing to follow Merlin in through the back door. “You’d think the days don’t sneak up on you like that. Certainly not this quickly anyway, it’s not like I do anything extravagant with my life now.”

“I understand that sentiment all too well,” Merlin agreed pouring out some more of the English breakfast brewed. Instead, they went into the living area. “What time does it start?”

Squinting to see the arrival time, “Eleven.”

“Ye still haven’t gotten yer eyes checked?”

“Please, you are beginning to sound like my husband,” Harry rolled his eye.

“Harry, we have full access to Kingsman medical. It’s not like we’re elderly men without healthcare,” Merlin reminded him and turned on the Bose system.

Waving a hand in the air, “Alright. I’ll make it a point to go, mum.”

“If ye didn’t act like a helpless child, then maybe ye wouldn’t be needing a mum still.”

“You’ve proven your point,” Harry said mulishly. “We should go out for dinner tonight with our men. Been some time since I’ve been able to wear a proper suit and have a little fun with Michael.”

“I am nae wearing a suit,” Merlin grumbled just a little.

“Bet Eggsy would like it,” Harry wagged his eyebrows and earned a groan from his friend.

Merlin sighed and went to the loo, “What are you doing?” Harry called after him.

“Shaving, if we are to go out,” Merlin popped his head around the door.

*

Eggsy was a little confused as to why he was requested to change into a more formal suit. Not so formal you were to attend a wedding, but more so than his work suit. He did as he was asked and brought Percival home with him. Always on edge when Merlin and Harry had spent the day together, usually it ended in his husband pissed off of his arse or a new dinner recipe they had seen on the cooking show. He got through the threshold and gasped. His husband was wearing one of his bespoke suits. It was his favorite one. A black one button jacket and trousers with white pinstripes. He was wearing a black fedora that had an attractive red feather stick out.

“What’s the occasion?” Eggsy asked accepting the slow kiss Merlin gave him. Smoothing his hand over the lapels, “You look dashing, love.”

The answering smile Merlin gave his husband could break his face in two, “You look lovely.” He breathed taking in the double-breasted smoke grey suit with a pale turquoise dress shirt. Fingers carding through his husband’s silken hair.

Touching the soft cotton of Merlin’s red button down, “I don’t remember this one.” Though, it wasn’t often that his husband actually wore a suit.

“Let’s be off then,” Harry said after he had an uninterrupted snog with his husband. “Eggsy, you can ogle at him throughout dinner.”

And Eggsy did just that throughout the whole evening. The ambiance at The Candlelight Club was relaxed with smooth jazz playing in the background. They had never been here before and it was a wonderful time. They spent most of the night having cocktails and eating. Eventually, Eggsy was just loose enough that he took Merlin’s hand and guided him on the dance floor with the rest of the crowd. It was a mix of people young and old. There wasn’t a specific age group that dined and danced at the club.

Merlin held Eggsy close as the beat settled into a more sedate pace, “How was this?”

Despite the hat not matching his dress shirt, Eggsy stole it off of his husband’s head and placed it on his own, “We need to come here more often.” Their bodies grinding in a slow sultry motion with the music. He felt Merlin’s grasp wander down to cup the cheeks of his arse. Eggsy leaned up just a bit and took his husband’s mouth against his own.

“Stop making out on the dance floor,” Harry was dancing closely with Percival, bumping a hip against Merlin’s. He saw Eggsy’s cheeks fill with color, Harry had to admit it made him look much younger than he was.

“Mind yer own, Harry,” Merlin said with affection in his voice. Returning to properly kiss Eggsy some more. He was feeling good and knew his husband was as well. Merlin grazed his nose along Eggsy’s jugular inhaling deeply.

His husband’s baritone humming vibrating through Eggsy’s chest. They were out until well past midnight. Eggsy told Percival he didn’t have to show up to the office until 10, and he sent out an email to all agents. He was going to sleep in tomorrow, and since nothing pressing was going on at Kingsman, he decided fuck it.

After all, he is Arthur.

*

Merlin had his coffee at the breakfast bar. He was leisurely watching his husband make breakfast, “You look like you’re undressing me with your eyes.” Eggsy quirked an eyebrow.

“I may be,” Merlin said unabashedly.

His back to Merlin, Eggsy smiled to himself and continued to make toast and scrambled eggs. He could feel Merlin’s gaze all over him. It was like his eyes were heating his arse, “Why don’t you cut up some fruit. I can feel you staring.”

Sliding his hands around Eggsy’s front, “Ye like it when I silently get ye naked.” Merlin whispered in his ear and felt Eggsy shiver against him.

“That may be true, but I have work,” Eggsy pressed back and tilted his head to the side as Merlin peppered kisses along his neck. Feeling Merlin’s grasp around his waist, “We don’t have time for this this morning,” Eggsy said weakly. His eyes fluttering shut as desire stirred deep in his belly. All other sounds were drowned out by the heavy breathing of his husband in his ear.

“Look, Michael. Free porn,” Harry said cheerfully and Percival turned to give the couple privacy.

Eggsy jumped and stepped on Merlin’s feet, “Fuck, don’t you knock?” He accused a little breathlessly.

“Love?” Merlin asked and shoved Eggsy forward, “Ye stepped on me.” He flexed his toes once Eggsy got off of them.

“We did knock, but then he used the key you two had given him to enter in,” Percival explained pouring himself tea.

Clearing his throat, Eggsy straightened out the front of his shirt, “Well next time call.” Adjusting the glasses on his face that were ascue.

Harry was smiling wickedly as he drank his cuppa, “What? You two too old that you didn’t have a shag last night?”

“Oi!” Eggsy said irritably, “Enough about my sex life, yeah?” He glared at Harry whose eyes were beaming with amusement, “Come on, Michael. We can have something at the shop.” Giving Merlin a swift kiss, “Have a good time today, love you.”

“Love ye too,” Merlin ran a thumb over Eggsy’s cheek. “Later,” he promised and enjoyed the cheeky grin Eggsy gave him.

“You two are nauseating sometimes,” Harry stated once their husband’s had left.

“Michael used to give ye blow jobs at yer desk. And don’t think I didn’t know. I actually walked in a few times,” Merlin brought a plate of food and set it in front of Harry and tucked into his own.

“Fair enough,” Harry said.

Finishing their breakfast, Merlin made quick work to clean the mess while Harry let out JB. Double checking the dog and cat had food and water, Merlin locked up and they were off to their baking class.

“How on earth did we manage to make it early?” Harry asked aloud as they climbed the steps to Sweeties Bakery.

“Because we left when I said to leave,” Merlin suggested. “If we went by Harry time then we’d be at least ten minutes late. And I dinnae like to be late,” he held the door open for Harry and they were in a foyer with at least five other couples. Most of them were older, around their age with one middle-aged pair. There was a line formed to one side and the rest of the patrons inside were purchasing baked goods.

“Looks like all the retired community had the same idea,” Harry whispered. He moved away as Merlin pinched his arm. It appeared everyone was checking in. They were next in line.

“Welcome to Sweeties Bakery, checking in for the course?” A young woman with dark brown curls and caramel skin greeted them. Her name tag informed them that her name was, Sandy.

“Yes,” Harry said and gave both of their names. They were led off to the right into a room with little cooking stations. There were ten. Each station had an oven, sink and enough counter space to work on.

Merlin sat on a stool next to Harry and scoped the room. He noticed someone looking at him from the corner of his eye. Turning just enough, his mouth popped open, “Oh Christ.” He muttered. Of all of the times to run into Eggsy’s mother and stepfather it would be while he attended a couples course. Not one to usually be intimidated, but through the years Michelle did not hide her displeasure in her son marrying an older man.

“What?” Harry followed his gaze and saw Michelle staring angrily at them, “Oh. This should be interesting,” Harry chuckled.

Sitting through the first hour trying not to fall asleep, Merlin could feel his mother in laws hot gaze burning a hole into his back. It wasn’t like she didn’t know Harry, but perhaps in a setting such as a couples baking class, Merlin figured she’d get the wrong idea. He was sure Eggsy would hear about it later.

“Oh, I love scones,” Harry said as they went about mixing their ingredients. His enthusiasm was infectious and Merlin found himself forgetting about Eggsy’s mum and finding baking soothing.

“Yer’s look like biscuits,” Merlin peered over at Harry’s finished product. “Why are they round? And are they supposed to be brown?”

Harry’s wounded expression stopped Merlin from his giggling, “Michael will like them.” He said with confidence.

“I’m sure,” Merlin tried to keep his grin to himself. “Say, let’s bring them to HQ and have everyone test them.” He was about to call Eggsy when he saw a text from his husband that he had left the office and collected take out, “Never mind. We can go another day.”

“Has he left already?” Harry inquired and looked at the time. It was just after four in the afternoon, he hadn’t realized they had been there that long.

They listened in and Merlin was going to sign up for the baking class that was once a week for four weeks, “Ye going to sign up as well?” He asked Harry after gathering his scones.

“I suppose, not like I have anything better to do,” Harry said and put his name down as well.

They shared a cab and Harry was dropped off first. Merlin entered their home and inhaled the scent of Chinese takeout, “Love?” He called freeing his feet of his brogues.

“In here,” Eggsy called from the sitting room.

Rounding the corner to their living room, Merlin stopped seeing his husband’s mum and husband seated there. He observed a very comical expression plastered on Eggsy’s face, “Hi.” Merlin said lamely and kissed Eggsy’s cheek.

“How was it?” He asked and took the box full of the sweets, “Mm.” Taking one and setting it on the table.

“It was fine,” Merlin said quietly and shrunk at the piercing stare Michelle was giving him. “How are you Michelle? And Sean?” He noticed Sean shift uncomfortably, clearly not wanting to be there at the moment.

“I’m well, Hamish. How has retirement been to you so far?” Sean asked.

“Obviously too well if he is able to run around on my son,” Michelle snapped.

“Mum,” Eggsy sighed. “I told you already, they signed up on accident. I actually encouraged him to go.” He rubbed his face tiredly, “Besides, Harry is married. He wouldn’t dream of cheating on Michael.”

She narrowed her eyes at Merlin, “I almost said something today.” Pursing her lips it appeared she was contemplating believing what she was told or not.

“I’m glad ye didn’t,” Merlin said taking a seat next to his husband and took his hand in his.

“Me too,” Sean said quietly.

“Alright then,” Michelle gave Eggsy a kiss on his cheek before getting up to leave. “Sorry for the misunderstanding, Hamish,” Though she sounded anything but sorry. They gave their goodbyes and Merlin exhaled.

“I still dinnae know why she doesn’t like me,” Merlin sagged into the couch with Eggsy tucked into his side.

“She does,” Eggsy insisted.

“Mhm,” Merlin murmured skeptically.

Eggsy patted his husband’s thigh while standing, “Come on let’s eat and get back to where we left off this morning.”

“Aye, unfinished business,” Merlin agreed and willingly followed his husband.

*

Harry was waving a pot holder to dispel the smoke coming from his oven, “Blasted.” He coughed. The owner, Jasmine, came over and helped him.

Merlin smiled from his station taking out his perfectly baked cinnamon rolls from the oven, “Having a little trouble there?”

“Sod off,” Harry said sullenly looking at his now charred rolls. “Could have sworn the temperature read differently.”

“Glasses,” Is all Merlin said.

Sighing heavily, “I know.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“Eggsy is going to love these,” Merlin said proudly as he drizzled the icing over the still warm sweets. They only had one more week left of the classes and he was advancing well. He did feel a little bad that Harry had taken to baking like a cat to water. Merlin had refrained from saying that knowing it would crush his friend's spirit. But he could appreciate Harry’s ambition to continue to bake regardless of how much he burned the goods.

“Maybe if I put extra icing on, Michael won’t mind,” Harry laughed a little and Merlin joined him.

*

“We have to put a stop to this,” Eggsy grumbled taking yet another muffin out of the basket his husband had dropped off. He was seated at his desk with Roxy on the other side, “I think I’ve gained weight.” He didn’t mention he had to use the next notch down in his belt.

“You could always stop eating them,” Roxy suggested, nibbling on the cinnamon apple muffin.

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy frowned. “Would hurt Hamish’s feelings,” He had been using that excuse the last month his husband was bringing in baked goods. It was almost every day now, and to make matters worse they had dozens of treats at home.

Roxy snorted, “You keep telling yourself that. And I’ll remind you of that statement when I’m rolling you out of the office.”

“Oi,” Eggsy snapped. “I can’t get away from it all,” Eggsy whined. “He bakes this shite and has enough for home and to bring here. Maybe he wants me fat,” He said around a bite. “I need to go and spar with you more.”

“Sure,” Roxy nodded her head. “But you haven’t had the time to do that and unless you want to get up earlier than you already do, doubt you’re going to make it.”

He pursed his lips, “You know.” Eggsy leaned forward, “I’ve gained a stone since taking this job.” He whispered and bit his lip.

“I know,” Roxy giggled and waved her hand. “Stop giving me that look,” She tried to keep from laughing at the pained expression on her best friends face.

A knock on the door, “Come in.” Eggsy said eating his muffin with a miserable look. It was hard to stop and he didn’t have the heart to tell his husband to stop.

“I knew it!” Percival exclaimed and went to snatch one for himself when Eggsy brought the basket to his chest, “Share.”

“No!” Eggsy squinted his eyes at Percival.

“You were just bitching about the weight you’ve gained,” Roxy reminded him and rolled her eyes when he stuck his tongue out. “Just so you know,” She rose gracefully and straightened her jacket out. “It’s very unbecoming of a man your age to act like a child,” She gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek and made her way out.

“We are the same age you know!” Eggsy called after her, “Didn’t Harry bring you something?” He asked still holding them close.

“Eggsy,” Percival pleaded. “You know that my husband burns everything. Don’t make me eat another charred biscuit. That shouldn’t exist together in a sentence. They’re supposed to be sweet and not bitter. Save me,” Percival begged.

Reluctantly, Eggsy held it out for Percival who took two, he began to eat one and cradled the other close as he sat in the chair Roxy was just in, “He needs to open a shop of his own.”

Chewing on his third treat, “Oh!” He sat straight in his seat, “Yes! Then maybe he’ll stop baking so much at home.” Eggsy sounded hopeful. His hand was slapped away as he reached to have a fourth.

“You want to gain another stone?”

“How the…?”

Percival finished his second and took the basket with him, “I’m helping you.”

Eggsy pouted as he watched Percival leave with his muffins. He looked down at the way his stomach was just a little more prominent, “Fuck it, I’m not twenty anymore.” He said and went after Percival.

*

He had long since stopped asking why their home smelled like the bake shop down the street and Eggsy was now accustomed to being greeted by JB and Madam Gherkin. He let himself in and both small dogs hopped all over him, “Did you miss daddy?” He asked lovingly petting the pug between the ears. Before standing, Eggsy gave the Yorkie some love as she was waiting patiently for her pet.

Wandering down the hall to their kitchen, Eggsy was hit with a strong aroma. It was of burned sugar, “Babe?”

“Harry I told ye the caramel needed to be stirred constantly,” Merlin was trying to save their skillet.

“I don’t know why you trust me to make them, I burned the last three batches,” Harry explained and took the biscuits out of the oven. Lifting his head, “Hello, Eggsy,” he smiled, noticing him in the entryway.

“You two having fun?” Eggsy asked amused passing Harry to grab a dog biscuit for JB and Madam Gherkin. “They need to go out?”

“Nae,” Merlin said irritated. “Took them out before ye got home.”

“Are you staying for dinner, Harry?” Eggsy grabbed a bottle of fizzy out of the fridge and went over the mail.

Cleaning the counters, “Yes, Michael should be on shortly with Italian.”

Nodding his head, Eggsy gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek, “How was your day?” He asked softly placing a hand on the small of his husband’s back.

“It was fine,” Merlin growled attempting to scrub the burnt sugar from the pan.

“Did someone not get a nap?” Eggsy asked in a voice he usually reserved for their nephew; he hugged Merlin a little closer.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said in warning and Eggsy saw Harry nod his head.

Giving him another kiss, “I’ll be in my office.” His voice sweet despite his husband's grumpy attitude. Eggsy called the dogs with him.

“I dinnae need a nap,” Merlin said sullenly.

“You do realize you sound like a child, who, in fact, needs a nap?”

Merlin whipped his head around, “Bugger off, Harry.”

Harry smiled, continuing to help his friend.

*

“So, ye are saying we should run a full-on bakery?” Merlin was regarding his husband with suspicious eyes, “Doesn’t that defeat the whole purpose of being “retired”?”

Eggsy sat back in his chair, “I think it would be a good idea, and to be honest everyone at HQ loves them. I’m sure other people would, too.”

“He has a good idea, Hamish,” Harry said taking a sip of his martini. “I saw a shop up for sale just three streets over from Kingsman.”

“No one said you have to give a definite answer today,” Eggsy assured him. “Just figured I’d toss that out there.”

Percival and Eggsy cleaned up the mess from dinner listening to the hushed sounds of their husband’s conversation, “You think it’s a good idea the two of them opening a business?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Eggsy asked forearms deep in the soapy water, “They’ve known each other for ages and have worked closely together since they both started at the agency.”

“Ye cannae pick what will be on the menu.”

“We are doing this together, so it’s only fair that I get to partake in the baking,” Harry shot back.

“That,” Percival said and took the clean dish from Eggsy. “They bicker like old women.”

Eggsy gave a shrug, “So, we’ll just make sure they don’t kill one another.”

“I’ll give you that job. I’m too old to wrestle them off of each other,” Percival said, and Eggsy started to laugh at him.

*

“You’re late,” Eggsy said from his seat in the living area. He reached his hand out for Merlin, who sat next to him, “Missed you.” Kissing him on the cheek, Eggsy sagged into the side of his husband. Fingers intertwining with Merlins.

“Had to put out a fire,” Merlin said giving the top of Eggsy’s head a kiss.

“I hope not a literal one,” He twisted to better see his husband.

Properly kissing Eggsy, Merlin smiled, “Nae. Harry was about to tranquilize a customer for demanding a refund on his toffee bread.”

Eggsy felt the vibration of his husband's laughter, “You made him give them their money back, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Merlin wound an arm around Eggsy, cuddling him. “They were more like toffee bricks.”

H&H Bakery had been open for just over a year. “Ye know,” Merlin started, “Ye haven’t told me I was late in almost two years.” Cupping Eggsy’s cheek, Merlin gave it a few gentle strokes, “Never thought I’d miss hearing it.”

“I knew you couldn’t stay retired for long,” Eggsy hopped up when his husband poked his side.

“Ye encouraged me to do this,” Merlin reminded him.

Placing his book down, Eggsy slid onto Merlin’s lap, “I know I did,” arms coming around his husband’s neck. “You wouldn’t have lasted much longer not doing anything every day,” A few soft kisses to Merlin’s lips. “This makes you happy,” Eggsy whispered and smoothed his hand over the stubble growing on the top of his husband’s head.

“Promise, once ye retire I’ll stay home too,” Merlin swore and closed the small space between them again. Leaning back he gazed into the blue-green eyes of his husband, Merlin’s hand moved through Eggsy’s mostly grey hair. It had become shot with more silver than not over the last few years.

Eggsy smiled softly, “I’m not worried about it, Hamish. Just as long as you’re happy, I’m happy. And once I do leave the agency, I’ll just help out at the bakery.”

“I am very happy,” And he meant that in more way than just running a business. Merlin was pleased with his newly retired life, “I love ye.”

“I love you too, babe,” Eggsy gave him a sound kiss.

They didn’t always do well on the days that Harry was the primary baker, but they made a profit overall. And once Percival retired he offered to run the books and the front. Kingsman agents received a 25% off discount on the items and soon they added coffee machines. And Eggsy regularly received deliveries of pastries, biscuits, and an assorted variety of baked goods from Merlin three times a week. He ignored Roxy when she told him he appeared to have put on at least half a stone. Choosing not to point out that it had looked like she had gained weight as well.

Merlin and Harry went back and forth every day, arguing about pricing and menus. Sometimes it was in the back and a few it was in front of customers, but they continued to come back for the sweet treats they sold. And despite Percival claiming to be too old, he did, in fact, have to pull Harry off of Merlin.

The two had been arguing over the cream puff filling they were going to use.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and play with me on tumblr: @ eggsyobsessed
> 
> Because clearly when you start talking to me about pairings, I write stories XD.


End file.
